Karl Ruprecht Kroenen
Kroenen, at a young age, originally worked as a opera singer, until his voice cracked due to puberty. To relive himself, he scratched himself with pieces of an oak tree, which caused him to be a masochist. Later, he worked as scientist for Nazis, but his hand was blown off by a man named Trevor Bruttenholm(who he later killed). After getting his hand repaired, Kroenen has become one of the Nazi war machine's most deadly soldiers. Battle vs. Red Skull (by Samurai234) No battle written WINNER: RED SKULL Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Red Skull won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deathstroke (by Wassboss) Deathstroke is walking around through the trenches in World War 2. He has gone back in time to successfully assassinate Adolf Hitler. He knows that if Hitler is successfully killed before the end of the war his future will change and he will become so feared and so respected he has become ruler of the world. However Hitler has caught wind of this plot and has sent Karl Ruprecht Kroenen one of his top warriors to take him out before it’s too late. At this moment in time he is hidden in a ditch his C96 pointed right at Deathstroke. He checks his aiming before firing half his clip at Deathstroke. However Deathstroke heard the mud squelching when Kroenen moved his arm and has jumped out of the way of bullets. He looks around in shock but Kroenen has already hid himself in the ditch. Deathstroke looks around more carefully and sees something shining in a ditch. He pulls out his Remington and fires at the spot, sending mud spraying all over the ditch. Kroenen wipes the mud off himself and unloads the rest of the clip at Deathstroke who jumps out of the way landing face down in the mud. Kroenen discards his C96 for his Luger and fires hitting Deathstroke in the shoulder. However the wound heals and Deathstroke stands up. “What the” says Kroenen scratching his head “I though I hit you”. Deathstroke fires his shotgun but Kroenen ducks back down in the ditch. “Well I guess you didn’t” says Deathstroke who is also unaware he had been hit. He tries to load up another round into the Remington but Kroenen realizes what he is doing and jumps up firing his Luger and shattering the Remington’s barrel. Deathstroke curses under his breath and pulls out his Makarov and fires two shots in quick succession both of them scraping Kroenen’s arm. They go on in this fashion until they both run out of ammo. Deathstroke unsheathes his broadsword and Kroenen slides out his Katars. They glare at one another and charge. Deathstroke tries to hit Kroenen many times but each time he expertly blocks with his Katars. “You know you’re pretty good” says Deathstroke. “Yes well you’re not bad yourself” says Kroenen “Why are you trying to kill Hitler you could join him and rule the world”. “Well let’s just say things don’t work out for him”. “What” says Kroenen getting angry. “ Nothing” says Deathstroke. Kroenen quickly closes his Katar around the broad sword and pulls it out of Deathstroke's hands. “I said what happens to Hitler” says Kroenen pulling out a Stielhandgranate and setting it off. “Why do you ca-“ Deathstroke says before being hit in the face by the grenade. Kroenen runs off as the grenade goes off, the shrapnel ripping into death stroke’s face and arms. As the dust settles, Kroenen returns to find Deathstroke’s body. But he can’t find it anywhere. Suddenly he is grabbed from behind, his arms held behind his back. He struggles to get free but the grip is too tight. Deathstroke snaps one arm then the other, breaking the bones in each. Kroenen screams in pain and death stroke knees him in the face. He then walks over picks up his broadsword and, picking it up, cuts off both of Kroenen’s legs. Kroenen screams in pain but is silenced when death stroke puts the F1 grenade in his mouth. “You have failed” says Deathstroke laughing “ Didn’t know I could regenerate did you?”. Kroenen tries to talk but he can’t get the grenade out of his mouth. “What did you say” says Deathstroke smiling “did you say oh please Mr. Death stroke pull out the pin in this grenade walk off and go and kill Hitler?”. Kroenen’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. Deathstroke kicks him in the head. “Shut up” he says and, pulling out the pin in the grenade, walks off. The grenade goes off behind him and Deathstroke smiles. “That was too easy” he says and makes his way to Berlin. WINNER: DEATHSTROKE Expert's Opinion Deathstroke won because of his regeneration abilities and his superior close range weaponry combined. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:World War Warriors